Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday
Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday is the twentieth episode of the fifth season. Plot The Hatts are going on holiday, but when they exit Annie and Clarabel at Tidmouth Hault, Lady Hatt calls them "beach huts". Thomas is offended, but his driver assures him that they will not be turned into beach huts, but they could be improved. The next day, Percy takes their family to Dryaw Airfield, for them to board Harold. The flight is delayed by a low-flying bi-plane, Tiger Moth, but they get there, and holiday for several days, before Harold comes with bad news: Tiger Moth has gone missing. The Fat Controller joins the search and in the end they find it crashed in a haystack. The Fat Controller continues his holiday, boating on a canal. Unluckily, they become bogged down in mud and Percy has to help them back to Tidmouth Hault, where Annie and Clarabel, bearing fresh new paint, are waiting for them. Lady Hatt comments that the coaches look "much more suitable than those old beach huts on wheels"; no one says a word. That night Thomas tells Annie and Clarabel that, no matter what they look like, they will always be really useful. Characters * Thomas * Harold * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Tiger Moth's Pilot * Percy (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Tiger Moth (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Callan * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Hault * The Fishing Village * The Dam Trivia * Stock footage from Trucks! and Thomas and the Rumours is used. * One scene of Harold is mirrored. * In the US narration, Annie and Clarabel gain southern accents. Goofs * Percy does not need a brakevan if he has a coach. * Lady Hatt's hair is longer than usual in some non close-up scenes. * When Toby stops next to the Sodor Maid, his steam disappears, indicating a film cut. Quotes * The Fat Controller: This is the life, isn't it dear? (camera pans to show their boat on a flatbed pushed by Percy) * The Fat Controller: Botheration, we're stuck. In other languages Gallery File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidayUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidayUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidaySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TigerMothspilot.jpg|The pilot File:TigerMoth2.JPG File:Trucks6.jpg|Harold in stock footage File:ThomasandtheRumours43.png|Stock footage File:SodorMaid.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidaydeletedscene1.png|Deleted scene File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidaydeletedscene2.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday.jpg|Clarabel File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday4.jpg|Tiger Moth File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday5.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday6.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday7.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday8.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday9.jpg|Toby and The Fat Controller File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday10.jpg|Henrietta File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday11.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday13.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday14.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday15.jpg|Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday16.jpg|Annie File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday17.jpg|Deleted scene File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday18.jpg|Deleted scene File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday19.jpg|Deleted scene File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday20.PNG File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday21.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday22.png|Percy at Dryaw File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday23.png File:sirTophamHatt'sHoliday24.png File:sirTophamHatt'sHoliday25.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday26.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday27.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday28.png|Harold at the Dam File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday29.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday30.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday31.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday32.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday33.png|The Fat Controller and Clarabel File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday34.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday35.png|Lady Hatt File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday36.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday37.png|Thomas' driver File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday38.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday39.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday40.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday41.png|Harold's pilot File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday42.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday43.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday44.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday45.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday46.png|Jem Cole helps Sir Topham Hatt File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday47.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday48.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday49.png SirTophamHatt'sHoliday50.jpg Episode File:Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - British Narration|UK narration File:Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes